


Признание

by EvaVerso



Series: Осознание [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, Porn with Feelings, teenager Damian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaVerso/pseuds/EvaVerso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их "неправильные и греховные" отношения все еще продолжаются. Может, пришло время признаться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Признание

Тусклый вечерний свет проникал сквозь тщательно отполированные Альфредом окна, но в комнате все равно царил полумрак. Однако, подобного освещения все же хватало, чтобы рассмотреть недовольство на лице Дэмиана.  
\- Мне кажется, он уже все знает, - продолжил он неоконченный разговор. - Знаешь, мой отец совершенно не тупой. И лучше бы рассказать ему раньше, чем он использует данный факт в качестве обвинения во время какой-нибудь беседы.  
\- Да понимаю я, - Дик тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на подушки, закидывая руки за голову. Разумеется, он прекрасно представлял, чем может обернуться подобный внезапный разговор с Бэтменом, но каждый раз малодушно откладывал признание. В конце концов, хотя его физическое развитие явно опережало возраст, Дэмиан все еще оставался несовершеннолетним. И в глазах Брюса Грейсон окажется не более, чем преступником, который соблазнил и растлил его сына.  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - взгляд Дэмиана стал внимательным. Он перевернулся на живот и уставился на Дика, подперев голову руками. - Отец не посмеет обвинить тебя. Я сам полез к тебе, я первый начал. И, между прочим, давно достиг возраста согласия.  
\- Первый? Да неужели? - ухмыльнулся Найтвинг, вспоминая ту ночь, когда начались их неправильные отношения. С того момента миновало уже почти два года, но он до сих пор помнил неловкое прикосновение губ Дэмиана, неповторимые стоны мальчишки, острое и всепоглощающее удовольствие. И, похоже, не он один хранил нежные воспоминания о первой близости. Дэмиан всегда терпеть не мог фаст-фуд, предпочитая здоровую, домашнюю пищу, но от грибной пиццы никогда не отказывался. И даже не корчился от отвращения, когда Дик лез целоваться после нее.  
Робин лишь цокнул языком и перевернулся обратно на спину. Его взгляд заскользил по потолку.  
\- Вообще-то отец наверняка знает о нас с самого начала, - внезапно выдал он. - В комнате полно камер слежения. Я, конечно, отключил все, что обнаружил. Но ведь я мог какие-то и пропустить.  
Порой Дик никак не мог понять, почему Дэмиану так было важно, чтобы Брюс знал об их связи. То ли мальчишке надоело прятаться, то ли просто хотелось знать мнение отца. Или, что было ближе к правде, он всего лишь хотел открыто, не скрываясь, быть с тем человеком, которого любил. Дик знал это, пусть младший Уэйн никогда не говорил прямо.  
\- Дэми, - Грейсон мягко коснулся щеки мальчишки. - Я обещаю, что все расскажу Брюсу, когда тот вернется.  
Робин прав - сколько можно откладывать.  
\- Мы расскажем, - поправил его Уэйн-младший. Его голос стал слегка хриплым, как и всегда, когда речь заходила о каких-то сентиментальных глупостях. Как бы не Дэмиан не твердил об обратном, ему все же были присущи обычные человеческие чувства. За что Дик любил его только сильнее.  
Разумеется, потребовалось какое-то время, прежде чем Грейсон признал свои настоящие чувства. И если поначалу ему казалось, что дело только в запретном сексе, который с Дэмианом оказался совершенно крышесносным, то после очередной встречи он начал понимать, что вовсе не желает никуда отпускать мальчишку. Наоборот, его хотелось прижать к себе покрепче, укрыть одеялом, а поутру отвести позавтракать в какое-нибудь ближайшее кафе. Не то, чтобы у них вообще не было свиданий, просто большинство из них заканчивались звонками Брюса или экстренными вызовами от Бэтмена.  
Внезапно Дэмиан резко придвинулся и оседлал бедра Дика. Его улыбка стала плотоядной, когда он склонился для поцелуя.  
\- До патруля осталось не так много времени, а я еще хотел кое-что попробовать, - выдохнул он, прежде чем впиться в губы Дика. Его поцелуи лишали сознания, разжигали неконтролируемое желание. И где остался тот невинный мальчик, которого приходилось всему обучать?  
Его вес прижимал Найтвинга к кровати, а сильные руки гладили его тело в хорошо изученных местах. Дэмиан значительно вырос за последнее время, и Дик был уверен - еще чуть-чуть, и по физическим параметрам мальчишка не уступит даже Брюсу. Твердые мышцы перекатывались под кожей, когда Грейсон скользнул ладонью по груди и животу Дэмиана, накрывая рукой пах. Здесь Робин тоже вырос, и Дик в предвкушении облизнул губы. Они еще не пробовали меняться ролями, но Грейсон знал, что не за горами время, когда доминантная сущность Дэмиана проявит себя и в постели.  
Мальчишка застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, разрывая поцелуй. К счастью, несмотря на взросление, он остался таким же громким во время секса, таким же страстным и полностью отдающимся. Он двинул бедрами вперед, сталкивая их члены, и Найтвинг тоже не сдержал стона.  
\- Искуситель, - прошептал он, ухмыляясь. Его руки легли на талию Дэмиана.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - мальчишка повторил ритмичное движение. - Ведь это ты здесь растлитель малолетних, Грейсон.  
И не дал Дику возможности возразить, снова набрасываясь с жадными поцелуями. Через несколько минут они оба задыхались от желания, и Робин замер, до боли стиснув плечо Дика.  
\- Грейсон, - он скользнул выше, потянувшись к прикроватной тумбочке, отчего его член прочертил влажную дорожку на животе Дика. Дэмиан открыл верхний ящик и достал оттуда темный шелковый шарф. Найтвинг недоуменно выгнул бровь - в играх со связыванием Робин обычно предпочитал использовать наручники - так казалось надежнее. - Я хочу завязать тебе глаза. Согласно научным сведениям, невозможность видеть усиливает остальные ощущения.  
Дик шумно выдохнул. Секс с Дэмианом являлся умопомрачительным не только потому, что мальчишка был страстным, горячим и отдавал себя без остатка, но и потому, что тот никогда не упускал возможности попробовать нечто новое.  
\- И где же ты почерпнул эту информацию? - улыбнулся он, глядя вверх, в глаза Дэмиана, полные желания.  
\- В отличие от тебя, я уделяю немало времени самообразованию, - фыркнул Робин в ответ, наклоняясь вперед и поднося ткань к глазам Дика. Тот кивнул, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, и его окутала непроницаемая тьма, наполненная лишь запахом Дэмиана, его негромким дыханием и осторожными прикосновениями сильных пальцев.  
Грейсон доверял своему младшему брату как никому прежде. Нет, он всегда был достаточно открыт с людьми, что его окружали, но и с предательством сталкивался нередко. С Дэмианом же... мальчишка просто чувствовал его, откликался на каждое движение. Во время патрулей их дуэт смотрелся даже слаженней, чем Бэтмена и Робина. Дик знал - если он упадет, Дэмиан обязательно поймает его. И сам Дэмиан позволял себе полностью расслабляться, отпускать привитый еще в детстве контроль над эмоциями только наедине с Диком.  
Вот почему Найтвинг мог позволить мальчишке делать с собой в постели все, что тому захочется. Грейсон закрыл глаза под шарфом и облизнул губы, когда прохладные пальцы Дэмиана скользнули по его груди. Где бы там Робин не почерпнул эту информацию, она оказалась верна. Прикосновения ощущались ярче, и к ним добавлялась еще невозможность предугадать дальнейшие действия мальчишки. Дэмиан приподнялся и навис над ним, расставив колени по бокам от бедер Дика. Он поцеловал его в щеку, потом легонько лизнул за ухом, вызвав дрожь в теле Дика, проскользнул дорожкой поцелуев по груди, игнорируя ставшиеся слишком чувствительными соски, и легонько куснул его за бедро. Найтвинг хрипло выдохнул - Дэмиан всегда знал, как его завести.  
Мальчишка усмехнулся где-то над ним.  
\- Я же знал, что тебе понравится.  
Дик не удержался и приподнялся на локтях, желая коснуться губ Дэмиана, но тот увернулся и вновь пришпилил Грейсона к кровати.  
\- Лежи смирно.  
И пытка из поцелуев и прикосновений продолжилась. Дэмиан намеренно избегал самых чувствительных точек, зато вовсю отыгрывался на других местах. Он без стеснения оставлял на коже Дика засосы и отметины, в то время как Грейсон был лишен такой возможности, чтобы Дэмиану не пришлось отвечать на неловкие вопросы перед отцом и знакомыми. Дик извивался, громко стонал, кусая губы. Он так хотел огладить мышцы на животе Дэмиана, но тот не дал ему такой возможности, прижав оба запястья Дика к подушке над его головой при помощи одной руки.  
\- Дэмиан, - выдохнул Дик, изгибаясь под ним. Он сходил с ума, сгорал от желания - настолько его заводила эта сила.  
\- Чертов Грейсон, - выругался мальчишка в ответ. Его член снова скользнул по животу Дика, когда он склонился и сильно прикусил кожу на шее, а затем коснулся губ. - Даже не можешь потерпеть.  
Судя по хриплому голосу Робина, терпения не хватало именно ему. Он снова приказал Дику лежать смирно, а сам расположился на его бедрах. Грейсон почувствовал прикосновение к своему члену и зажмурил глаза за тканью еще сильнее, когда ощутил, как его обволакивает жар. Дэмиан был уже растянут за сегодня, но, подобно мазохисту, не добавил смазки. Оставшейся с предыдущего раза явно не хватало - Робин тихо шипел, но продолжал насаживаться до самого конца. У Дика заплясали звезды за закрытыми веками. Дэмиан перестал удерживать его руки, и Дик опустил одну на бедро мальчишки, другой же обхватил его член и огладил большим пальцем влажную головку. Робин громко застонал, толкнувшись навстречу и насаживаясь еще сильнее. Их выдержка окончательно испарилась. Движения стали быстрыми и хаотичными, Дик беспорядочно ласкал тело Дэмиана, тот в ответ только ускорялся, и с повязкой на глазах Грейсон знал, что долго не продержится - он слишком завелся с самого начала. В какой-то момент удовольствие стало совсем острым, его бедра подались вперед, все тело изогнулось, и он кончил, закусив уголок подушки, чтобы заглушить совсем уж громкий стон. Когда он пришел в себя, то осознал, что его рука лежит на все еще твердом члене Дэмиана. Но мальчишке хватило всего пары движений, чтобы последовать за ним. Он уткнулся лбом в плечо Дика, придавив того своим весом, размазывая свою сперму по их животам.  
Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Дик стащил шарф с глаз и поморгал, привыкая к показавшемуся ярким свету. Он нежно погладил Дэмиана по спине, поцеловал в макушку. Тот с шумным вздохом сполз с него и растянулся на кровати, глядя в потолок.  
\- Нам пора в патруль, - пробормотал мальчишка.  
Дик разочарованно вздохнул. Он чувствовал расслабляющую усталость, и так не хотелось вставать, спускаться в пещеру. Но Готэм ждать не будет.  
\- Как скажешь, - он уселся и потянулся к одежде, что была раскидана на полу возле кровати. - Надеюсь, хоть после геройской работы я смогу немного вздремнуть. Ты совсем меня заездил.  
Дэмиан, уже успевший натянуть брюки, выгнул бровь.  
\- Не думал, что ты будешь жаловаться на такое. Стареешь, Грейсон.  
\- И как ты только терпишь такого старика возле себя?  
\- Может, потому что ты нужен мне? - пожал плечами Робин, поднимая с пола остатки своей одежды и направляясь к двери. - Жду тебя в пещере.  
А Дик замер на месте, не замечая глупую ухмылку на своем лице. Ведь Дэмиан только что признался ему в любви.


End file.
